Batman
Batman is a mysterious, masked comic book super hero who dresses like a bat to fight crime. He is also known as the World's Greatest Detective and protects Gotham City from dangerous super villains such as the Joker, the Riddler, the Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, Killer Moth, Two-Face, Hush, Brainiac, General Zod and Lex Luthor. His alter ego is a rich billionaire named Bruce Wayne. He has a side-kick, whose name is Robin. In Lego Batman: The Video Game and Lego Batman 2 DC Super Heroes, he is the main protagonist. History Character Background Bruce Wayne was born as the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne in Wayne Manor. When he was 8 years old, his parents were killed by the criminal Joe Chill in Gotham's Crime Alley. In the aftermath, Bruce decided to fight crime to avenge his parents. After swearing to avenge the death of his parents, a bat flew through the window, inspiring him to create the persona of Batman. Bruce Wayne trained his body to physical perfection and built the Batcave, from which he operated. He was supported by his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce Wayne constructed a high number of gadgets, like the batarang, and many different vehicles, like the Batmobile or the Batwing. When he started his crusade as the Batman, he was able to quickly obtain many victories against Gotham's criminal underworld. Batman was supported in his fight against crime by Commissioner Gordon, a commissioner of the Gotham City Police Departement. But the rise of Batman was soon accompanied by the rise of a new kind of criminals, the super villains. Among the first costumed enemies Batman had to face were Catwoman and The Joker. Batman later took a boy named Dick Grayson as his apprentice and partner to fight crime and injustice. Grayson took on the name Robin and together, he and Batman formed the Dynamic Duo. When the first Robin decided to give up being the side-kick of Batman and evolved into Nightwing, the mantle of Robin fell on to Tim Drake. Batman was also aided by Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, who took on the persona of Batgirl. LEGO History LEGO Batman: The Videogame A group of villiains formed around The Riddler, including Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Clayface and Poison Ivy. Their plan was to infiltrate Gotham's Bullion Dollar Fortress and to steal its gold reserves. First, Riddler teamed up with Clayface and destroyed the front of a bank, revealing its gold reserves. But the Bat-Signal informed the Dynamic Duo of the Riddler's coup and Batman and Robin soon faced his goons. They fought their way through the streets of Gotham City and eventually reached Clayface. The Duo managed to defeat Clayface and imprisoned him. Despite this success, the Riddler managed to escape the bank with a golden key he needed for the infiltration of the Bullion Dollar Fortress. He was picked up by Two-Face and fled the scene in Two-Face's Armored Truck. But Batman managed to attach a tracking device to the Truck. Batman followed the signal in his Batmobile, accompanied by Robin in his motorcycle. The signal led them to Mr. Freeze's hideout, an Ice Cream Factory. The Dynamic Duo fought against numerous Two-Face Goons and managed to find a way in the hideout. They fought against Mr. Freeze's goons, including Freeze Bodyguards and Freeze Girls and eventually reached the icy villain himself. They battled him and managed to defeat him. The fight against Mr. Freeze was followed by a brief encounter with the Riddler, who again managed to flee in Two-Face's truck. Batman and Robin chased after the Truck with the Batmobile and the Redbird Cycle. They encountered the Truck and managed to destroy it. Riddler and Two-Face fled from the two super heroes and Riddler was rescued by Posion Ivy, who made a plant grow that brought the Riddler into save distance. Batman and Robin then returned to the Batcave. They had a leaf of Poison Ivy's plant taken with them and analyzed it. The Batcomputer revealed to them the location of Poison Ivy's hideout, the Botanical Gardens. The Dynamic Duo immediately headed there and encountered Poison Ivy Goons. Eventually, they fought Ivy and defeated here. But once again, the Riddler managed to flee the scene. But he left the Dynamic Duo a Riddle-box, which included several LEGO parts. Back in the Batcave, Batman built a large model with this parts. His butler Alfred identified it as the Bullion Dollar Fortress. Therefore, Batman and Robin headed to the fortress. They fought their way in the building and encountered Two-Face. The Dynamic Duo was able to Two-Face to route and followed him to the vault. There, Two-Face and Riddler were about to steal the gold reserves. A battle between Batman, Robin, Two-Face and the Riddler emerged. The Dynamic Duo defeated both of them and sent the whole Riddler gang to Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile, the Penguin plotted to have his radio-controlled penguin soldiers attack Gotham City. In order to do this, he wanted to use a satellite dish powered by a diamond. He was supported by Killer Croc, Bane, Man-Bat and Catwoman. Batman and Robin pursued Catwoman, after she stole the diamond from a museum. They fought numerous goons and eventually reached Catwoman. A fight emerged and the Dynamic Duo managed to defeat Catwoman. But the villainess threw the diamond to one of their cats who carried it away. After they arrested Catwoman, Batman and Robin used their aquatic vehicles - the Batboat and Robin's Jetski - and challenged Penguin's goons in their boats. They also fought and destroyed the Penguin Submarine U99. But the Penguin, accompanied by Killer Croc, managed to escpae into the sewers. The Dynamic Duo follow them and fought their way through the sewers.Through the sewers, Batman and Robin reached the Police Headquarters. There they found out that Catwoman had been freed from prison. Eventually, they arrived at Killer Croc's lair and battled the villain. They emerged victorious and arrested Killer Croc. When the reptilian villain fell to the ground, he dropped a paper of Gotham Zoo. Afterwards, Batman and Robin challenged Man-Bat in the Gotham Zoo. They found him in a lair under a boat, which was stationed in a lake near the Zoo. The super heroes fought and defeated Man-Bat. After that, they went to the Arctic World section of the zoo and fought against Penguin Goons. They managed to enter Penguin's hideout where they met Penguin and Catwoman. The Penguin had turned on the satellite machine in his lair and the Dynamic Duo was to stop the villain. A battle emerged and Batman and Robin defeated both Catwoman and the Penguin. Batman and Robin destroyed the machine and arrested the villains. As a result, Penguin's whole gang was arrested in Arkham Asylum. The Joker, Batman's arch enemy, also gathered a group of villains around him. It consisted of Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Killer Moth, and Harley Quinn. His plan was to spread chaos in Gotham's streets. But Batman was observing Joker's criminal activities from the Batcomputer. He boarded the Batcopter, while Robin took his helicopter and they headed to the scene of Joker's crime. At Axis Chemical Factory, the place where Jack Napier was tranformed from Red Hood into the Joker, they fought off numerous Joker Goons. After they made their way through the factory, they encountered Mad Hatter and defeated the villain. They left the factory and discovered that the Joker fled the scene via his helicopter. Afterwards, the Joker sent a Transmission to the Batplane, in which he revealed that he had captured Commissioner Gordon and had imprisoned him at Gotham Carnival. After the Joker and Haley Quinn threatened to kill Gordon, Batman and Robin immediatelly went to the carnival to stop the villains from doing so. The super heroes fought their way through the carnival and defeated many of Joker's goons and henchmen. They eventually reached the place were Commissioner Gordon was held captive. There, Batman and Robin were awaited by Joker and Harley Quinn. Joker's evil girlfriend battled the Dynamic Duo with her acrobatic skills but ultimately lost the fight. Batman freed Commissioner Gordon from his prison, but the Joker managed to escape again in his helicopter. Batman and Robin followed him with their helicopters. The Joker was soon supported by Scarecrow in his biplane, and an aerial battle between heroes and villains emerged. The Dynamic Duo destroyed their enemies' two vehicles and Joker and Scarecrow glided into safety with balloons. They landed in the Gotham Art Gallery, where Scarecrow was imprisoned. The Joker, however, managed to escape. The villain met with Killer Moth, encountered Gordon and freed Harley Quinn from prison. After their victory in the sky battle, Batman received a transmission of Joker's attack in his Batplane. He and Robin landed at the scene of the crime and encountered Killer Moth, who was still there. After fighting their way through the streets of Gotham, the Dynamic Duo fought against Killer Moth. Batman and Robin eventually defeated Killer Moth. The defeated Killer Moth pointed through a hole in the wall, where the super heroes noticed The Joker's Van, driving to Gotham Cathedral. They immediatelly went to the Gotham Cathedral to stop the Joker, accompanied by Gotham's police forces. Batman and Robin managed to get into the cathedral and pursued the Joker and Harley Quinn to the bell tower. The Joker defended himself with a helicopter but Batman and Robbin destroyed it with water cannons. After the desctruction of the helicopter, a fight between the Joker and the Dynamic Duo emerged. Batman and Robin defeated then Joker, but the villain electrified them with his electric hand buzzer. But a number of bats came to the rescue and attacked theJoker and Harley Quinn. The villains then stopped the fight and gave up. The whole Joker gang was then brought to Arkham Asylum and arrested there. With all the villains imprisoned, Batman and Robin had saved Gotham City again from a great danger. But their next mission already awaited them, as the bat signal told them that someone was in need. Batman and Robin used their grappling hooks to swing to the rescue and continued their fight against crime. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes The Man of the Year award ceremony was being held in the Gotham City Theatre, the front runners being Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor. As Bruce Wayne was declared the winner of the contest, the Joker intervened. As the Joker and his gang, consisting of the Riddler, the Penguin, Two-Face and Harley Quinn, began to rob the attendees, Bruce Wayne left the stage. He put on his Bat Suit and, with the help of Robin, fought Joker's men. Joker escaped into the lower levels of the theatre, while Harley Quinn tried to stop the Dynamic Duo. The super heroes defeated her and followed the Joker's gang. In the lower levels, they fought and defeated the Riddler. After that, Batman and Robin reached another area, in which the encountered Two-Face. The Duo managed to defeat him and entered a new room, in which they encountered the Joker. But the villain escaped the cinema and fled in his boat. Batman and Robin pursued the clown prince of crime with Robin's helicopter and the Batwing. Batman eventually managed to throw Joker's boat onto an area before Gotham Funpark. There, a battle between the Dynamic Duo and the Joker emerged. Batman and Robin captured the Joker and let the Police take him to Arkham Aslyum. In his cell in Arkham, the Joker was contacted by Lex Luthor, who freed him from prison with the Deconstrutor, a weapon that could tear apart shiny black LEGO bricks. The Joker then destroyed numerous walls of the Arkham Asylum with the Decontructor, releasing many dangerous prisoners from their cells. Eventually, he escaped together with Lex Luthor. An emergency call concerning the mass breakout at Arkham Asylum reached Batman and Robin, who immediatelly went there to stop the escpaed prisoners. In the Arkham Asylum courtyard, they met Catwoman, Harley Quinn, the Riddler, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Bane and the Penguin. The Dynamic Duo encountered them in a maze in the courtyard and managed to defeat all villains. Eventually, Commissioner Gordon arrived at the scene and his men took all the prisoners back in their cells. After that, Batman and Robin went inside the Asylum to investigate more about the Joker's breakout. They passed Killer Croc's cell and eventually encountered Mr. Freeze, whom they defeated. They later encountered the Scarecrow and also defeated this villain. Afterwards, Batman collected a brick that had been teared apart by the Deconstructor. LEGO Batman Overview Batman has his own toy set line made by LEGO®. The original LEGO Batman line ran from 2006 to 2008 and consisted of 13 sets. In 2011, the line was renewed and labelled as LEGO Super Heroes. The LEGO Batman franchise was part of the LEGO DC Super Heroes subline and consists of 8 sets. In January, 2013, 3 new LEGO Batman sets were released. in 2014, four new sets will be released. Minifigure The Batman minifigure has been released in various different variations. In 2006, a Batman minifigure with the character's original suit was released. This suit was light grey and featured a black mask. It was included with the 7779 The Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit set. It also appeared in 7780 The Batboat: Hunt for Killer Croc and in 7782 Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault. Another version is the black film suit, from the 1989 Tim Burton Batman movie. It appeared in 4 sets: 7781 The Batmobile: Two-Face's Escape, 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin & Mr. Freeze's Invasion, 7785 Arkham Asylum, and Batman and Joker (SDCC 2008 Exclusive). The classic comic suit version was a grey version of the suit with a blue mask. It was included with 2 sets from 2007: 7786 The Batcopter: The Chase for Scarecrow and 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler & Bane's Hideout. In 2008, a new Batman minifigure was released that resembeld the character's look from Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight movie. It appeared in 3 sets: 7884 Batman's Buggy: The Escape of Mr. Freeze, 7886 The Batcycle: Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck, 7888 The Tumbler: Joker's Ice Cream Suprise. In 2012, a Batman minifigure with a black suit was released, as part of the LEGO DC Superheroes line. It could be found in 2 sets: in 6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City and in 6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase. A second version of this minifigure, that featured a different mold for the mask, was included with the 30160 Bat Jetski. In the same year, a new version of the Comic Suit Batman minifigure was released. It featured a blue mask and cape, as well as blue gloves and a blue and yellow belt. The figure's torso and legs were grey. It appeared in the 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape and 6860 The Batcave LEGO Batman sets. A Batman in a Flight Suit minifigure was also released in 2012. It was identical to the Comic Suit Batman, except that it didn't have a cape included. Instead of the cape, his figure had blue plastic wings. This minifigure was included with the 6858 Catwoman Catcylce City Chase set. A second version of this figure was included with the 10937 Arkham Asylum Breakout set from 2013. It's similar to the first version, but it's wings, body and mask are colored in black instead of blue. On September 3, 2012, a Batman minifigure with an Electro Suit was released. It was included with the LEGO Batman: Visual Dictionary. The Electro Suit appeared in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and enabled Batman to walk over electric fields. In 2011, a preview figure for the new LEGO DC Super Heroes line was released. It was a San Diego Comic-Con exclusive. In January 2013 an Arctic version of Batman was released. It was completely colored in white and was included with the 76000 Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze: Aquaman on Ice set. The Dark Knight Rises Batman minifigure was included with the 76001 The Bat vs. Bane: Tumbler Chase set. Suits and Gear He has many different suits and can switch between them using the Suit Swapper. His suits include the Flight Suit (re-named Bat Suit in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes), which allows him to glide long distances, the Power Suit, which gives him super strength and missiles to destroy silver objects, and the Thermal Suit, which allows Batman to enter freezing areas without dying. Batman also has a Glass Breaker Suit, which allows him to shatter glass with a gun. He also has a Bomb Suit, with which he can place and detonate bombs to destroy silver objects. Batman has also got a Fire Suit, which can make him survive hot Legos and fire. His gear includes Batarangs, which he can take out multiple targets at once with and becomes impervious to harm once a batarang is drawn. He also has a Grappling Gun to ascend to higher structures. He is very skilled at several martial arts. His martial arts training is shown in that he can easily defeat enemies in hand-to-hand combat and he can perform a jump attack. His vehicles include the Batmobile on land, the Bat-Wing in the air, and the Batboat in the water. Minifigure Variations Gallery of Variations |img8=Sh025.jpg |txt8=Blue Super Heroes Suit |img9=Sh019.jpg |txt9=Blue Super Heroes Suit with Jetpack |img10=ElectroBatman.jpg |txt10=Electro Suit |img11=NewBatmanFig3.PNG |txt11=Arctic Suit |img12=DarkKnightFIg1.PNG |txt12=''The Dark Knight Rises'' Suit |img13=BlackBatmanwWingsFig1.PNG |txt13=Black Super Heroes Suit with Wings |img14=MiniBatman.PNG |txt14= Microfigure |img15=LB2014.png |txt15=''Beware the Batman'' |img16=Batman Scuba gear.PNG |txt16=Scuba suit |img17=10405797415_3046fd2255.jpg |txt17=Juniors Variant }} Gallery of Video Game Variations LEGO Batman: The Videogame LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes }} 2006 - 2008 spacing=small Classic Suit.png|Original Suit Film Suit.png|Film Suit Comic Suit.png|Comic Suit The Dark Knight.png|''The Dark Knight'' Suit 2011 - 2013 Black Suit 1.png|Black Suit Version 1 Black Suit 2.png|Black Suit Version 2 Comic Suit 2.png|Comic Suit Version 2 Flight Suit 1.png|Flight Suit Version 1 Flight Suit 2.png|Flight Suit Version 2 Electro Suit.png|Electro Suit The Dark Knight Rises 1.png|Comic-con Suit The Dark Knight Rises 2.png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' Suit Arctic Batman.png|Arctic Batman Gallery Switcher.jpg|Batman jumps Lego Batman 5.png Lego Batman 6.png Lego Batman 7.png Lego Batman 8.png Lego Batman 9.png|Batman & Robin (Magnet Suit) XBatman.jpg Lego batman logo min.jpg Lego batman omg.jpg|Batman with a Batarang. Batman glide.jpg|The first cutscene in LEGO Batman: The Video Game Batman (Classic).jpg|Batman (Classic Version) 450Batman1.jpg|Batman (Original Suit) Download121556D0FD237197BC8B3745655EA9D9.png|Batman in LEGO Batman 2: DC Heroes Appearances in Lego Sets *6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape *6860 The Batcave *6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase *6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City *6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase *7779 The Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit *7780 The Batboat: Hunt for Killer Croc *7781 The Batmobile: Two-Face's Escape *7782 The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault *7783 The Batcave: The Penguin & Mr. Freeze's Invasion *7786 The Batcopter: The Chase for Scarecrow *7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler & Bane's Hideout *7884 Batman's Buggy: The Escape of Mr. Freeze *7785 Arkham Asylum *7886 The Batcycle: Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck *7888 The Tumbler: Joker's Ice Cream Suprise *KC7782 The Batwing with Joker Key Chain *Commemorative Limited Edition Batman Announcement *Comic-Con Exclusive Batman Giveaway *4526 Batman *10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout *30160 Bat Jetski *76000 Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze: Aquaman on Ice *76001 The Bat vs. Bane: Tumbler Chase *76010 The Penguin Face off *76011 Man-Bat Attack *76012 The Riddler Chase *76013 The Joker Steam Roller *50003 Batman Games *LEGO Batman: The Videogame *LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minifigures